Final Showdown
by Kael Sakura
Summary: This is about the final battle between the Avatar's Allies and Ozai avd his forces. This is my first fan fic that i have posted. this will go into a ZukoxKatara and a SukixSokka AangxOC story that i plan to write. Rated M for violence in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Final Showdown

We start off our story near the end of the summer when Ozai is ready to harness the power of the comet and end the balance of power. I took a few licences, ok ALOT with the way the universe works in Avatar. But it makes the story much more interesting. This is about the Final battel between the good and the evil. Evil - Ozai, Zhou, the Fire Lord's personal gaurd and some non-bender fire nation footsoldiers. Good - Aang (of course), Katara, Sokka, Zuko and Iroh after hearing about what the Fire Lord had done and Zuko falling for Katara, a few earth benders, some of the remaining air nomads and the remianing South Pole warroir (Katara and Sokka's father has pssed on). Aang has mastered all four elements and Katara has mastered her water bending. We begin our story on Zuko's ship.

* * *

Aang looked out over the drak horizion as Appa swam in the water beside Zuko's ship. The five fire benders that Zuko had placed under his command for the comming battle stood near the rail talking about how they would fight the guards. Aang noticed one of them had a scar that ran up his arm. Aang guessed that it was from the war. Aang looked the the two Earth Nation ship that flanked either side of suko's ship and the two water tribe ships that were on the oustide of the formation. Aang looked off into the distance and saw a speck of light that was the City of Sozen the Fire Nation capital. Sozen had renamed the city after him when he started the war. Aang wondered slightly how the Earth Nation armada was faring with their distraction while the 5 ships had been allowed through a gap in the blockade. The air benders that they had found had no problem with getting through because they were flying on bision. Aang had long ago accepted the fact that people would have to die by his hands but that was nessisary to stop the Fire Lord. Aang stared off insto the distance as he prepared for tomarrow.

* * *

Katara drew lazy patterns over Zuko's bare chest with her fingertips as she lay in bed next to Zuko. "What will we do after tomarrow, love?" Katara asked as she moved her had up to the scar and began to outline it. Zuko pondered the thought "I don't really know Katara. I will be the ruler of the Fire Nation if my fater can be defeated. After that I wish to marry you." Katara was touched by what he said and pulled him closer into a light but pasionate kiss. "Zukos, love, I accpeted your offer long agowhen you first asked me. With Sokka preoccupied with Suki the couple had been able to share moments like this since Aang had learned earth bending. They lay in each other's arms as they heard songs of war chanted through the ship. Katara began to stand up as Zuko wrapped his arms around her waist. "Where are you going?" Zuko asked with a knowing glare in his eyes. "You know as well as I do that if I don't go and sleep in my brothers room you two will have another fight. And Sokka has gotten alot better he is a match for you now." Zuko sighed as he let go of her waist. Katara pulled him to his feet and gave him one last deep kiss. "You know I would like to stay with you tonight. But I can't have you hurt I would never forgive myself." They hugged before Katara walked out the door and down the hall. She was relived to see that Sokka had not come back from his time with Suki yet. She walked over toher bed and sat there practicing her basic water bending.

* * *

Sokka lay on the floor of the sparing room with Suki covered in sweat from their sparring match. Suki rolled over and gave Sokka a firm kiss and his face turned a deep red. "You have improved greatly Sokka." Sokka panted and sat up. "What are we going to do?" Suki had a worried look on her face. "After tomarrow I don't know Sokka, I..." Suki broke eye contact and looked at the floor. Sokka looked at her "I ment about dinner we missied it" Suki's head snapped up and she grapped his shirt. "OR we could talk about us." Sokka said hurridly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Do you always think about food?" She asked sarcastically. Sokka looked at the ceiling "Well that depends on if I'm awake or not." Suki rolled her eyes as she sat up and turned Sokka so that he was facing her. "Sokka how do you feel about me?" Suki asked a hungry look in her eyes. Sokka could only choke out "I...um...I... Suki." Suki looked at him and smiled. "Why is it so hard for guys to say how they feel?" she laugh as she kissed him firmly on the lips and Sokka almost went limp. She pulled away and hugged him and whispered in his ear, "Sokka I love you." Sokka tensed in her embrace."Suki...I...love you too." She smiled into his neck before kissing him again. This time niehter pulled back untill they were out of beath. Suki stood up and pulled Sokka to his feet. "You could stay in my room tonight if you whished." Suki said hopefully. Sokka looked down at the ground "Not that Idon't want to, butI have to make sure that my sister is sleeping with the slime ball." Suki sighed and hugged him. "Well if you change your mind my door is open." She gave a weak smile and left the training arena. Sokka left a few moments after her.

* * *

Aang walked to his room and laid down. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. A few hours passed by and a bell rang in the distance. His door burst open and Ihro stared at him Started at him. "Avatar the Siege of Sozen will begin within the hour. I will get your armor." Aang rubbed his eyes as momo climbed out of his closet wearing a fire nation helmet. Aang laughed as Ihro came back piled in his arms was golden armor. Aang stood as Ihro put the paddin on and then the armor. Aang puleld on the helmet and moved around the armor was loose and allowed him to move freely. Aang because to prcatice bending in it. He then began meditated while the city neared.

* * *

When the reached the city the ships groaned to a halt as the ran aground. The front of Zuko's ship fell forward breaking the rock walkway of the port. The fighters rushed from thier ship and the air benders fell from the sky. They rushed Into the city with Aang at the head of the crowd followed by his four freinds and Ihro. Aang stoppel and everyoen followed. There was no one in the city, nothign at all. All of the plants were dead, no cats in the alleys, no children in the streets, no vendors and no dogs running around. Aang opend the door to a house and was horrified by what he saw. 

End Chapter 1

* * *

**So what did you think this is my first posted fan ficI have written a few others and my freinds threatened death ifI didn't post some. Plz r&rI will post chapter 2 whenI get some reviews. Remeber CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICIMS IS WELCOME IF YOU'RE GONNA BE AN ASS DON'T REVIEW. I fixed the arrors that I could find if you find anymore just e-mail it to me and I will change it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Final Showdown Chapter 2

Ok I know there were numerous spelling and grammatical errors in the first chapter but I will fix them once I have posted this chapter. I have a few friends going to read over this chapter for spelling errors. So now continue our story. But first a necessary disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Air Bender some rich guy at Nick does, lucky bastard.

* * *

Aang stared is shock at the scene that lay before him in the house. A family of four was laying on the floor barely breathing. Aang could sense something drawing their life energy away. Tears flooded Aang's eyes as he reached down and picked up the frail looking woman.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" Aang asked in a kind voice as Katara slipped through the door. She knelt beside Aang and touched his shoulder.

The woman looked at him weakly and breathed, "...Ozia...Avatar...save my daughter...Ri...Rihanna..." with that the woman's spirit was pulled from her body. Her eyes closed and she let out her last breath. Tear's clouded Aang vision as he stood up. Katara looked at him as his eyes began to burn with anger. He walked out the door and through the members of the four nations that formed a mob around the house. He stopped in the center of them.

"Ozai must die, we fight to his throne room." He walked towards the palace surrounded by a blue glow.

* * *

Zuko stared at Aang as he walked to the place where Zuko had grown up. Katara grabbed his hand and pulled him into the door.

"Zuko, this has to be done. Look at those people... something is happening to them. I think Aang might know, but we need to try and save them." Zuko looked at the frail girl, about Aang's age, and picked her up. She lifter her head whispered something, then her head fell again. Zuko carried her into a room and laid her down on a bed. Katara watched him silently. Zuko stood and walked over to Katara. She embraced him in a hug and then walked out the door of the house, closing it, leaving the scene behind them. They followed the Avatar with Suki and Sokka in tow. The group of warriors and benders followed their icons as they led he way to the palace, afraid to look inside any other house, afraid of what they might find.

Aang walked into the palace grounds to a garden full of dead plants.

Zuko looked at the gardens and said "These were my mother's favorite flower. The fire lily is supposed to be the most pure red in the world." cradling the now black lily in his hands. They had long ago lost their color and faded from the earth. Zuko stood up when the heard the chinking of armor. "The royal guard are here, Aang," Sokka said from beside him. Aang took off staff in hand at the leader of the now present enemy. The leader threw a flaming punch as Aang neared. He dodged easily and used air bending to send him flying into the air. Aang stomped his foot bringing up a jagged blade of rock from the floor and the man came falling down. Aang again used air bending to bring him down hard onto the rock. The man screamed as he hit the rock, getting impaled through the gut. His arms moved around, then he hung still. A battle ensued as the rest of the guard surged forth. Aang did a quick count; they were outnumbered four to one. The five fire benders that Zuko had deemed his guard ran up next to him and fought along side him. A fire bender ran forward towards Aang. Aang swung with staff creating a slicing wind, the charging gasped as he was cut in two. His torso fell forward, and as he died, tried to crawl back to his lower half. All around Aang there was death. It pained him to have to do this, but it needed to be done.

* * *

Suki looked at Sokka before back into battle. He has painted himself in the standard of the water tribe. He had on the armor that Suki gave him back on Kyoshi. He had tied the skirt into legs and had his club and his boomerang in hand. He threw it into a mass of fire nation soldiers, and his boomerang didn't return. She assumed that it was stuck in something so Sokka changed forward smashing a soldier's helmet in with his club. She bowed her head and prayed that he would be all right as she ran back into the fray with her fans slicing as she went. Blood stained the once smooth ground. It mixed with sweat and tears and began to have a foul order. Battle raged around them as Suki felt a sharp pain in her side. She turned and found a snarling man pull a bloody sword tip from her side. The wound was not deep but flowed freely. The man started to swing again but Sokka's club smashed into his face the man crumple into a bloody mess. He made a gurgling sound then lay still. Sokka knealt next to Suki.

"SUKI are you alright?" Suki pressed the wound and nodded. Sokka was not convinced. A screaming man fell towards them as an airbender sent him flying. Sokka connected his club with the side of the man's head as he came at them. He flew to the side and rolled like a rag doll. An arrow went through Sokka's left shoulder. He screamed and threw his boomerang with his good arm. It cut through the archers that had taken up a position on the wall. its came back and impaled itself in the back of a charging guard as he was about to hit them. Sokka pulled the arrow from his shoulder with a grunt. he yanked to weapon from the fallen man and replaced it on his back. He had Suki lean against his injured shoulder as he held his club in his good and they walked away from the battle. Sokka killed two more guards as he exit the gardens to find a place to tend their wounds.

* * *

Katara heard Sokka's scream, she tuned to see Suki and Sokka leaving the battlefield. Katara turned back to throw a few more ice spikes into the surging guards. Zuko pulled a guard down next to her and stabbed him through the temple with his knife. All around them the battle raged; nothing could stop it. It was the unity of elements against the balance of power and death. The guards began to retreat as their numbers thinned. They fell back behind a pair of heavy ornate steel doors. They quickly did a scan for wounded among those on the floor. The less wounded helped those who were too wounded to fight from the field. Suki and Sokka were no where be seen. Katara found one of Aang's guards with a spear in his side and helped him remove it and another person helped him from the field. Katara looked at the dead and started to cry. Zuko wrapped her in a warm embrace. She returned it and saw that he had a small cut on the left side of his face over his scar. she began to wipe the dried blood from his scar, them he kissed her cheek.

"One more fight, then this war will end. I want your GranGran at our wedding." Katara began to cry even more. She saw Aang be hoisted up onto a platform that archers had used. Aang looked at his friends and spoke.

"People, we are not yet done, we have one more fight. Once we break the doors will will begin the battle that will stop the war, bring back the balance of the elements, and restore the life of this city." Aang jumped down and landed hard bringing up a boulder the size of Appa. he turned on the spot and threw it at the doors. The doors broke open sending bits of steel and stone into the room beyond. Katara and Zuko ran with the rest of the tired group into the throne room to face Ozai. They ran into a group of guards surrounding them standing at attention. Zuko noticed Zhao among them his face turned to utter hatred when he saw Katara next to him. They rushed into the waiting guards. Zuko was thrown to the side when he blocked a fire blast from Zhao. Katara was beside him with her back turned as as she sent a ice spike into a guard, nailing him to the wall. Zhoa grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. He brought a flaming fist into her stomach. Zuko watched in horror as Zhao sent her flying with a kick to her stomach. She hit the floor screaming and did not stop after she hit the wall. Zuko got up and Zhao turned around. Zhao sent a punch wide of Zuko and Zuko was in a stance ready for the next blow. Hatred for Zhao now boiled hotter than the sun. Zuko turned his head. A pillar was falling towards him. He tried to jump out of the way, but was pinned underneath it by his legs. Zhao walked over to the screaming Katara and picked her up by the neck. His other hand glowed with fire as Zuko screamed. "KATARA! _NO_!"

END CHAPTER 2

* * *

**Ok I fixed the Errors in Chapter 1. Find ony in this chapter e-mail them to me. I won't up date untillI have 10 reviews. AGAIN CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOME IF YOU'RE GONNA BE AN ASS DON'T REVIEW. Now then, I hope you like this stroy so far i i know you'll like Ozai's enterance. Sorry about makeing every chapter a cliffy but oh well.**


End file.
